Love Stage
by astia morichan
Summary: 10 tahun yang lalu Baekhyun terpaksa berperan sebagai yeoja untuk iklan komersialnya bersama Park Chanyeol. Kejadian itu membuat Baekhyun trauma dengan dunia Entertain. Sekarang Baekhyun kembali harus memainkan iklan itu bersama Chanyeol. Akankah Baekhyun menerimanya? atau Chanyeol yang akan menolaknya ketika tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah NAMJA! BaekYeol LOVE STAGE REMAKE YAOI


_**Love Stage**_

_**Rated M! Warning!**_

_**Romance, Drama**_

_**Warning: DLDR! Typo, OOC, NO SIDERS!**_

_**Chanyeol X Baekhyun**_

_**Sehun X Luhan**_

_**a/n: FF ini adalah Remake dari komik/ anime yaoi dengan judul yang sama. Ini adalah remake anime yaoi pertama saya yang castnya BaekYeol.**_

**Happy Reading**

**EnJOY^^**

**oOo**

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil itu- Byun Baekhyun tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Ia adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga Entertainment. Sang Ibu yang merupakan artis papan atas- Kim Hyun ah, Sang ayah yang merupakan penyanyi solo serta aktor terkenal ByunHyunseong dan juga kakak laki-lakinya Byun Sehun yang merupakan vokalis band ternama – Stage-.

Beda dengan yang lainnya, Byun Baekhyun memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi mangaka seperti Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yang membuat manga Naruto terkenal sedunia. Ia benar-benar bermimpi ingin seperti Masashi sensei. Baekhyun sangat menyukai tokoh Hinata yang cantik di anime itu. Sehingga Baekhyun ingin sekali mempunya yeoja chingu seperti Hinata !

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Dengan penuh senyuman yang mengembang, karena hari ini adalah awal semester di mulai. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk bergabung kembali bersama klub pencinta anime di sana.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah" Suara lembut Hyuna membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia pun segera duduk di depan sang Ibu. Sementara sang ayah sedang sibuk membaca surat kabar, dan sang asisten Xiu-Luhan yang merupakan kepercayaan keluarganya itu tengah meneliti setiap jadwal untuk Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Ne, Baekkie-ah. Bagaimana tawaran ibu? Apa kau setuju kembali berperan untuk iklan komersial lagi? Ayolah, iklan komersial itu harus ada lanjutannya setelah 10 tahun ini" Ucap Hyuna sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes kepada putra sulungnya. Sementara Baekhyun kini tengah menatap horor ibunya.

"Ya! Eomma! Shireoo! Aku tak mau! Aku tak ingin menjadi artis! Dan aku tak ingin berperan menjadi yeoja seperti waktu itu. Sangat menjijikan!" Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menyentuh sarapannya. Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya, dan Luhan yang kini tengah mengejar Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo aku antar kau ke kampus" Ajak Luhan setelah langkahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin membujukku untuk mengikuti iklan komersial pernikahan itu. Maka jawabannya Tidak Hyung!"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Kau tahu? Hari pertama selalu macet. Kau tentu tidak ingin dimarahi dosen mu kan?" Mendengar tawaran Luhan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan langsung menaiki mobil Honda civic milik Luhan. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Luhan mau tidak mau tersenyum. Ah- tidak Ia kini tengah menyeringai. Ia harus bisa membujuk Baekhyun untuk mengikuti iklan komersial itu. Karena agensi Byun sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan pasangan Baekhyun untuk iklan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya ingin bermain iklan asalkan pemeran utamanya adalah gadis 10 tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah Baekhyun!

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi model di iklan itu? Padahal itu bisa menjadi awal untuk debut mu yang kedua setelah 10 tahun yang lalu" Tanya Luhan sambil melajukan mobilnya ke arah kampus Baekhyun.

"Hyung! apa kau sudah lupa? Gara-gara iklan komersial sialan itu aku harus menanggung malu Hyung! ah hal itu sangat memalukan! Pokoknya aku tak ingin mengikuti iklan itu!" Baekhyun kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehingga membuat Luhan mendesah pasrah. Mungkin lebih baik Ia meminta bantuan Sehun untuk hal ini.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja"

"Hm, ingatlah Hyung. Debut ku itu hanya satu menjadi mangaka terkenal!" Ucap Baekhyun penuh antusias. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat gambar Baekhyun bisa di katakan jauh dari bagus. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mempunyai bakat dalam hal menggambar!

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit, akhirnya mobil civic milik Luhan berhenti di depan Universitas Seoul. Membuat Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil Luhan. Karena 10 menit lagi kelasnya di mulai.

"Gomawo Hyung!" dan Baekhyun segera melesat pergi saat itu juga.

"Hah, aku harus menelpon si bodoh Sehun lagi" Ucap Luhan tak rela ketika Ia sudah menekan tombol nomor Sehun, dan mulai menelponya.

"Halo"

"..."

"Ya! Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu bodoh!"

"..."

"Soal Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Aku di suruh ayahmu untuk membuat Baekhyun ikut iklan komersil seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Kau bisa membantuku Sehun-ah?"

"..."

"Ah, Baiklah. Gomawo Sehun-ah"

" ..."

"Hm, aku tidak merindukanmu bodoh!"

**PIP**

Dan sambungan telfon itu terputus. Membuat Luhan mendesah lega karena Sehun bisa membantunya. Ah, tentu saja Sehun sangat mengetahui apa saja yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menuruti semua keinginannya.

**oOo**

Baekhyun kini tengah asik menggambar tokoh Naruto dan Hinata di sketch booknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Park Seongsaeng yang tengah mengajarkan kalkulus di depan. Baekhyun masih asik menggambar sampai jam pelajaran usai. Akhirnya Ia membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas. Setelah ini Ia harus pergi ke klub, untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya dalam membuat komik.

Baekhyun kini sudah keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ia seolah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara teriakan yeoja dimana-mana menyebut nama 'Sehun'

Tunggu? Sehun? Baekhyun kini menghentikan langkahnya, dan melihat ke arah suara berasal. Disana kini terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut coklat itu tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Astaga! Itu Hyungnya! Tanpa menyamar Ia datang kesini! Eh? Tapi bukankah Sehun sedang melakukan Tour di London? Kenapa Ia bisa ada di Seoul?

"Baekiee-ahh, aku merindukanmu!" Teriak Sehun, sambil menaarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Tanpa peduli tatapan iri para fans nya.

"Ya! Hyung! kau benar-benar tak pintar dalam menyamar" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia pun kini menarik Sehun untuk pergi ke ruang klub nya. Menjauh dari teriakan para fans Sehun yang masih mengejarnya.

Setelah sampai di ruang klub. Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hyung! bukankah kau seharusnya di London? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan kelakuan Kakak satu-satunya ini.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi aku langsung terbang dari London ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Ya! Hyung! kau benar-benar gila" Baekhyun kini menggeleng tak percaya dengan tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tidak logis!

"Hehe, aku membawakan mu hadiah. Apa kau mau?" Tawar Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Namja itu kini mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Sebuah jam weker bergambar Hinata di genggamnya.

"Hwahhh, Hyungg Jjang! Ini untuk ku?" Baekhyun yang melihat benda stock limited edition itu berbinar. Ia sudah mengincar jam itu sejak dulu. Tapi selalu saja kehabisan.

"ya, ini untuk mu tapi kau harus mengikuti iklan komersial itu jika kau ingin jam ini" Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung mendesah kecewa. Ah, kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu iklan komersial itu sih? Menyebalkan!

"Shireo!"

**Klikk**

'_Selamat Pagi Baekhyun-ah. Ayo bangun! Semoga hari mu menyenangkan di pagi ini!'_

**Glek**

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya ketika kakaknya itu memutar jam wekernya yang kini mengeluarkan suara asli dubber Hinata disana.

"Hweehh,, Hyungg kemarikan jam nya! Baiklah aku ikut iklan itu! Ayo kemarikan" Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan menggapai jam itu. Hingga membuat Sehun tersenyum sambil memberikan jam itu pada Baekhyun. Misinya berhasil. Luhan pasti bangga padanya!

"Gomawo Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun senang sambil memeluk jam itu. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, kembalinya Ia berperan dalam iklan komersial dengan Park Chanyeol akan membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat!

**TBC**

**Mind To Review?**

**Kalau gak minat tenang aja gak akan di lanjut. Kalau pun sidersnya banyak, FF ini akan sama berakhir mengenaskan seperti FF I love ur moan yang aku discontinue.**

**So, Respect ok?**

**Makasih untuk semua readers ^^**

**Sign**

**Astia Morichan ^^**


End file.
